Another Hand Upon You
by PocketHulk
Summary: Just some Dyson thoughts during Season 1. Slight mention of Bo/Lauren...and I do mean slight.


**Author's Note**: So it's been a while since I've dabbled in fanfiction…however, it's finals week. So naturally, I've found everything to do BUT study. Haha. Anywho…recently found Lost Girl on Netflix…not sure how I've missed the show, cuz it's right up my alley! I'm only a few episodes in, but I've read enough of the stories on here to get a general gist of what happens down the pipeline. That being said, this is fairly AU and OOC. And I'm Team Dyson all the way…though if it's Dybo or Denzi I'm unsure yet. But anyway, here we go. Enjoy a little angst. (ps. did I mention it's been awhile since I've written? I'm game for all kinds of criticism…as long as it's constructive! Cheers!) ps. sorry if the timeline gets a little whacky.

Oh, also. This was inspired by "_Where I Stood_" by Missy Higgins.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a semi-coherent study guide for physical oceanography and spanish II.

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me, it's all or none_

From the moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew she was different. And it wasn't just that she oozed sexuality. No, there was something about her that made his inner wolf stand up and pay attention. When he told her to kiss him? It was one of those moments when everything else fades away…when all that matters was the two of them. Sure, he did it under the guise of giving her his strength, but that had been a gamble. A way to _slightly_ appease his curious wolf…and it had paid off. But to what end? Wolves mate for life…and this not-really-friends-with-benefits even-if-they-have-terrific-benefits deal they have going on is starting to drain him.

_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

His need, his desire for her was insatiable. _Too fast, slow down,_ his mind said. _Take her, claim her_, said his wolf. Two warring sides draining his already depleted energy. When Trick told him to break it off, his wolf snarled in protest…but he was tired. And so he took the first opportunity he could. A little pain now would serve the better good later…right? So he broke things with her…knowing it would never be the same. Knowing that while his feelings weren't going to change…he had effectively killed hers.

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

Then she started seeing the human doctor. A part of him wanted to rejoice…the other wanted to howl in pain. The sad part was, he wasn't even sure if that was his wolf's thoughts or his own.

_See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

He wasn't sure what was harder…having some semblance of a relationship and watching the multitude of creatures that fawned over her seductive nature…or having to stand on the outside looking in. Yearning for something he had willingly given up. He had been fine with his life…fine until she appeared and filled his world with a technicolor vivaciousness that had him rethinking his past, his present…his future. She lived a life filled with blurred lines.

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

The human doctor was just that…a human. Incapable of giving her the strength she would need. Why he hadn't thought of that earlier…that she might turn to a non-Fae. Now he's stuck in his own personal hell. Talking of lines and rules…but knowing full well that he would do anything in his power to ensure her safety, her well-being…her happiness. So regardless of the emotional pain he felt whenever he say the two women together…when the knock sounded on his door at ungodly hours, he took a deep breath and opened his home and his arms. For her happiness needed to be above his own.

**Author's Note part 2**: I did this in like the span of a half hour…any mistakes (grammatical, spelling, etc) are my own. Feel free to let me know if they exist. :)


End file.
